Not A Good Idea
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: It's not a good idea to make Ja'far upset. Sharrkan is drunk and he made Ja'far upset. More than likely he will not hear the end of it from Ja'far.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Magi. Please Review and Thank You ^_^**

**Not A Good Idea**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Don't bully your junior, Sharrkan." Ja'far said in a scolding voice and his arms crossed in annoyance.

"Are you going to hit me again?" Sharrkan asked while covering his head.

"No." Ja'far replied bluntly, he jumped on Sharrkan, wrapped his legs around the taller man's hips, and gave him a very tight hug. "Just going to hug you."

"Ow, that really hurts." Sharrkan groaned loudly. Masrur just watch's them and sighs to himself while rubbing his cheeks.

"It annoys me to see you picking on Masrur." Ja'far informs him and doesn't let up with the hug. "Seeing you pinching his cheeks in such a rough manner."

Sharrkan rolls his eyes, gulps down a cup of wine, and looks at Ja'far.

"Man you have strong legs even though they look delicate." Sharrkan comments while feeling Ja'fars bare legs. "Not to mention soft, slender, and fem-"

"Stop feeling my legs!" Ja'far said loudly, his cheeks red, and he glares at him. Masrur wasn't sure whether or not to step in.

"If you get off of me then I'll leave your delicate and sensitive legs alone." Sharrkan told him and hiccupped. "So unwrap your legs, Ja'far."

"Not until you swear to stop teasing Masrur so roughly." Ja'far snapped and he hugged Sharrkan tighter like a snake coiling tightly around a prey in order to squeeze the life out of said prey.

"Its all in good fun, Ja' Masrur is tough." Sharrkan told him and coughed. "You are like a snake, Ja'far."

"Still don't bully him." Ja'far stated firmly.

"Want me to tease you, Ja'far?" Sharrkan asked while grinning and he groped Ja'fars bottom. Masrur shakes his head knowing this will not end well at all and scary Ja'far is going to come out. Ja'far glared at Sharrkan with narrowed eyes and the taller man tried to kiss him on the lips, but failed. Ja'far got off of him and smacked Sharrkan hard on the head.

"Ow! Yet in the end you hit me." Sharrkan groaned and decided to gulp down another glass of wine hoping to dull the pain.

"You deserved it." Ja'far stated firmly, his cheeks are flushed, and he decides to walk away. Sharrkan has a couple more drinks and he looks at Masrur.

"Ja'far is male, but yet has a feminine ass and has slender legs that feel soft as silk. His legs felt really nice." Sharrkan commented to Masrur.

"Pervert." Masrur stated flatly and Sharrkan hiccups.

"Of course haven't seen or felt Ja'fars lower front area...So maybe what if Ja'far is just pretending to be male, but is actually a female. Yeah, I should go and check by feeling up Ja'fars front area."

"Sharrkan, He will kill you." Masrur told him.

"It's my duty to find out the truth!" Sharrkan called out before going off to try and find Ja'far. Masrur sighs heavily while shaking his head.

"Ja'far is male." Masrur muttered to himself and decides to find Sharrkan before Ja'far kills Sharrkan.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Magi. Please Review and Thank You ^_^**

**Not A Good Idea**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Hey, Ja'far. You are looking pretty flustered." Sinbad commented calmly to him.

"It's Sharrkan's damn fault." Ja'far stated bluntly and his arms are crossed.

"Oh...What did he do?" Sinbad asked curiously.

"It's too embarrassing to say." Ja'far muttered and his eyes looking down. Sinbad frowned to himself. "Being drunk is no excuse for his behavior."

"Did he kiss you?" Sinbad

"No, but he had tried." Ja'far said in a low voice and his arms crossed.

"So all he did was try to kiss you? That's not so ba-" Sinbad was cut off by Ja'fars pissed off expression.

"However he felt my legs up and made such...ugh..that bastard. Not to mention feeling my ass up." Ja'far snapped angrily and Sinbad's eyes went wide in surprise. "Not to mention that was the firs time anyone has done such a thing to me."

"Want me to make him marry you?" Sinbad asked causally.

"No and Sin why the hell would I want to marry that perverted drunk handy's lousy no good macho piece of-"

"The thought still counts, right?" Sinbad asked while looking into Ja'fars eyes.

"...Shut up, Sin. You are not helping." Ja'far commented flatly. "Seriously, Who would marry him. Besides I'm not a woma-"

Sharrkan tackled Ja'far, felt his front area, and discovered that Ja'far is a male. Sinbad gapped in surprise and Masrur mentally sighed for he was too late. Ja'fars cheeks were flushed for a moment, but then his expression went blank and within seconds his eyes went narrow like a snake.

"I'm going to kill you, Sharrkan. You drunk pervert." Ja'far said coldly and Sharrkan backed away from him. "How dare you touch and fondle my jewels. There will be no forgiveness this time."

Sinbad snapped out of his shock and grabbed Ja'fars wrists.

"Stand down, Ja'far!" Sinbad said loudly and Ja'far took several deep breaths. "Not exactly good to kill an ally. Plus he is drunk and I'm sure he didn't mean to touch and fo-"

"Being drunk is no damn excuse." Ja'far snapped angrily and Sinbad was still holding his wrists. "I won't kill him, but I'll make him an inch away from death."

"I just had to know if you are really a male or a woman pretending to be a man...because your legs were really slender and smooth not to mention your bottom felt nice like a woman." Sharrkan told Ja'far and he hiccupped. "Can I see you naked just to be really sure and all."

Ja'far was shaking, gritting his teeth, glaring at Sharrkan, and he wanted to attack him. However Sinbad told him to stand down and no killing off an ally.

"Sharrkan please shut up." Sinbad stated firmly. "Ja'far is a man. I have seen him naked quite a few times. So stop harassing him."

"Okay, but Ja'far has slender and soft legs." Sharrkan commented bluntly. "What kind of man has such nice legs?"

"Please let me kill him." Ja'far whispered to Sinbad. "I will do anything...just please let me kill him."

"I better go." Sharrkan said after seeing Ja'fars very very scary expression and he was starting to sober up. Ja'far broke Sinbad's grip and started to go for Sharrkan, but then Sinbad groped the shorter man.

"Oops." Sinbad said innocently and blinked his eyes. Sharrkan took his chance to walk away quickly before Ja'fars attention was back on him.

Ja'far jumped on Sinbad, his eyes narrowed, and looking down at the older man.

"Sin, Why did you do that." Ja'far said flatly and Sinbad tilted his head to the side.

"Wow you really do have nice legs, Ja'far." Sinbad commented while feeling the younger man's legs.

"Stop touching my legs!" Ja'far said loudly, his cheeks burning, and hands around Sinbad's neck. "Being drunk is no damn excuse."

"Ah sorry, Ja'far...but you really shouldn't be so sensitive it's not like I'm fingering your as-" Sinbad's sentence was cut off when Ja'far started to apply pressure around his neck.

Masrur picked Ja'far up and held him tightly in his arms.

"They are drunk." Masrur told him.

"I know that...Still no excuse to be touching me in such a way." Ja'far stated firmly and sighed deeply. Masrur pat him on the shoulder. "I'll just go to sleep and talk with them in the morning...bright and early."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You :)**


End file.
